Something Unussual is happening here
by iBlackAngel
Summary: Sakura moved to Konoha with her father since her mom had a new bf and she also wanted her to spend some time with her father, but what happens when Sakura meets a very strange group of teens when shes at the market? PS: you hav to analize to understand i'
1. An Odd Meeting

Sunrise In One World And Twilight in another World

Chapter 1: Beginning

Living isn't as easy as people say it is. Living is a privilege that is given to all of us when we are born. I learned that. But trust me. I'm not an ordinarily girl with an ordinarily life. If you have the time to listen I will be glad to tell you the story of how the lion fell in love with the lamb. And yes you may have heard this from Edward Cullen from the movie: '_Twilight' _and the book series. But in my case, the story is very different. This story is about the day that I died and also the day I started to live again. But that comes later.

I was in the car with my mother and my future step-father as we were on our way to the airport. I was glad I got to go back to my father's house. The place was never hit by sunlight and it was always cold. Unlike in the Land Of Fire where it's sunny every day. The road was empty and the sky was getting cloudy, indicating that it was going to rain soon. My mother looked at me with hope in her eyes. She never wanted me to live with my father. She hated him really much because of a lie. My mother was told on my 9th birthday that my father was cheating on her with her best friend. My mother drowned by the alcohol, called my father and began to fight with him by the phone. After half an hour of throwing insults at him she hung up the phone and walked out of the door. It was a horrible sight at my age. My mother had told me that my father was not worth any women's heart and that he should have died in that moment. I always knew my mother was exaggerating with the subject but I never argued back. I always stood silent.

We arrived at the airport and we unloaded my bags which were only two since my father had bought me everything I needed. I hated to be around my mother's boyfriend. He always flirted with me when my mother wasn't looking. I always stood in a good distance from him. He looked at me with wanting eyes but I never gave in. As we walked in trough the main door of the airport I began to think what would it be like living with my father again after 7 years of being away from him.

I kissed my mother goodbye and proceeded to enter the plane. The flight was quiet and relaxing.

The plane arrived on land a few hours later after that. As I expected, the weather was wet and cold. I liked the feeling since my skin is lightly pale. I never went to the beach or something so that why I was lightly pale. I proceeded to pick my belongings and walked outside to wait for my father to come and pick me up. I took my favorite black coat and got in it since I felt cold. I saw a black car approaching in my direction and grabbed a pepper spray bottle that I had in my pocket. The car lowered the passenger's window and my father's smiling face appeared. I was so glad to see him again after all these years of living with my mother. I never knew my father had got a new house and a new job. Now he was working at the local hospital from the nearby area. I was very proud of him. He decided to move on after my mother left him. He's been working really hard since then. The last time I saw him, he was finishing his second year and about to start his last year in infirmary university. I was extremely proud of him when I left.

"Hey Saku, nice to see you again. You have grown into a beautiful young lady." My dad greeted me with a smile on his face again. I smiled back at him and placed my things on the back seat of the car and sat in the passenger's seat next to him. My dad carefully exited the avenue and began to drive south towards our new home. I was really excited since my dad also told me that he got me my own car to. I always told my father to never get me an expensive car but not to get me a car that can't even move. My father told me that it was a car in the middle if my requirements. I sighed in relief. I just did not wanted people think that I was a spoiled brat just because my father was now rich.

"So Saku, how did your mom take it?" My father asked making me come out of my thoughts. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He let out a chuckle and then looked at me again.

"I'm talking about your decision about coming to live with me." My father said. I let out a soft 'o' and looked forward.

"She took it pretty hard but then she decided to let me come here and just agreed with the idea. I really wanted to get away from the land of fire. The sun is always out and I hate warm things."I said while staring at a huge house outside of town. I looked at my father with questioning eyes and he smiled at me and nodded. I looked at the house again and sighed. Looks like things changed a lot here. I was still curious to see my new car. As we got closer to the house I kept looking for a car outside but I never saw one. When we finally arrived my Father and I unloaded my belongings which were only 2 backpacks and a school bag since I was going to attend high School here. My father opened the main door and we began to walk up some stairs. When we finally reached the west wing of the house I saw a navy blue door. I instantly guessed that my new room was behind that door. I smiled happily and so did my father. He knew me better than my own mother. My mother thought my favorite color was pink when it was actually Navy blue or deep blue. I placed me personal items on the cabinets in the bathroom. I proceeded to walk down the stairs and walked inside the kitchen. My father was sitting on the table with a can of beer. He looked at me and raised a brow.

"Are you hungry dad?" I asked curiously as he just shook his head and gave me some money. I raised a brow at his actions and just looked at him with a confused face. He let out a soft chuckle and smiled at me.

"Go to town and buy your school supplies. Don't worry about the money, here's your credit card, use it wisely and not just for fun ok?" My father said as he handed me a gold looking card with my name on it. I looked at him and just smiled at him.

"I will dad don't worry." I assured him as I turned around and walked out the door. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at my father. He raised a brow at me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Um….Dad, where's my car?" I asked while my father let out a small chuckle. My father walked past me and headed to a huge door next to the house complex. He looked at me and signaled to go next to him and I followed his instructions. He pressed a button in a remote and the door rose revealing an elevator. I followed my father as we entered the elevator. We went down several floors and finally came to a stop. The doors opened and my eyes widened with surprise. We were in some sort of garage which was filled with some elegant, expensive and also some good looking sport cars. I looked at my father who had a smirk on his face.

"Pick the car that you most like sweetie. These are all yours and mine." My father said while pointing at several keys hanging on the wall with the car name on top of each. I was shocked at this. I read the names on top of each key and decided to use the Nissan 350z. I looked for the car by the alphabetic order they were in and stopped in front of a black, navy blue and silver Nissan 350z. I stared at it and looked at my dad. He nodded in approve and I got inside the car. I started the engine and drove down the hall where the sing 'Exit' was placed. I appeared on the road that leads to our house. I headed down road and was soon at the town market. Some teenagers looked at me with awkward looks. I just entered the marked and bought the supplies I needed for school with the money dad gave me. I dint wanted to use the credit card. I excited the market and saw some boys near my car. I began to get nervous. I placed my keys between my fingers in case something happened. When I was about to open my car. One of them tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him as he smiled at me. He has spiky blond hair that shined like a jewel and his tan skin went good with his sky baby blue eyes that were full of energy and enthusiasm.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?" He said while stretching his hand towards me. He was wearing an Orange shirt that said: 'Ramen and Foxes are my eternal life' with blue over-washed jeans and orange converse. I smiled back at him still feeling a little uncased with the 4 teenagers around my car staring at me. As we shook hands, one of them was looking at me in a different ways that the others were. This made me feel more unease than I already was. Naruto looked at the tall teen in a serious but questioning way, I was supposing they were close friends since the other teen only shook his head and Naruto's face changed from serious and mature to happy and childish. Slowly I looked at each and one of the teens that were surrounding me. First there was Naruto, after Naruto I looked at the teen that was looking at me, he had long café brown hair that reached a little higher from his waist, his eyes were like sea pearls that were just washed and placed in a crystal box for everyone to admire, he was wearing a light brown plain shirt, black jeans and black converse. Next to him was a tall, brown haired kid, his hair was tied in a high ponytail that was shaped pineapple-like, his eyes were deep brown and small shaped, his polo shirt was deep green, his pants were very dark green and his black shoes went along with the rest of the outfit. And last, a really creepy looking teen with black short hair and deep brown eyes was next to him. This one dressed a little different from the rest of the group, his shirt reached to mid-stomach and was opened at the top, his jeans were short cargo capris and he had black sneakers.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you near here or even at school." Stated Naruto as I moved my glance back to him. He seemed to notice I was a little nervous around them because he seemed a little worried. He just smiled and placed his arm over my shoulders, I stared at him with a raised brow. He just smiled and then replaced it with an evil grin.

"Guys meet um….what's your name?" He asked in an embarrassed and cute tone. I just looked at him with confusion and I was shy though, I don't usually tell anyone my name on the first meeting I have with that person.

"umm…Sakura."I said with a little not secure tone as I kept staring at the four men that were around me. Carefully and silently I took my car keys and placed my hands behind my back without the teens noticing. I backed up to my car. I waited to feel the metallic texture of my car, but instead I felt another body. I turned my head slowly while my heart began to beat a little faster. I met his eyes. Black onyx orbs that stared at me deeply trying to read me as if I was an opened book. His pale skin resembled a milky color as his black hair flew gently and slowly over his face as he kept staring at me with his eyes.

"Oh Sakura, this is Sasuke, he is the newest addition to our little group along with some girls." Naruto said informing me about all of this. I didn't know why but I felt like I wanted to run away and never get back here. I slowly stood away from Naruto but then I was grabbed by the arm and pulled until I was pinned against my car. I looked at the teen that was grasping me. It was a tall teen with brown spiky hair that looked a little like Naruto's and his eyes wee deep brown.

"Hey where are you going baby? It's a little early to go now." He said as he stared at me with his eyes. I saw him smirk and I swear I saw fangs instead of normal teeth. I tried pushing him away but my strength was nothing compared to him. I could finally slip away from his grasp and began to run away. I felt him following after me along with Naruto yelling. I was now in line of tears; this wasn't helping my first day here in Konoha. Then In a huge flash I saw Sasuke behind Kiba and punching him in the stomach. I didn't care what was going on; I just focused on running and getting away from there. I got pulled into a dark alley and I whimpered. I was now scared to death. I heard someone letting out a deep sigh. Then a familiar scent hit my nose. It was Sasuke's scent.

"S-Sasuke…? Is that you?" I asked in a low whisper. I heard a light chuckle and got more nervous. Then a hand was placed on my cheek and I began to panic even more as I began to breathe a little faster and heavier. I felt a pair of lips on mine and something like fangs on my lower lip. I quickly pushes the person away.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?!?!?" I yelled with some more tears running down my face. I heard another person walking towards us and i panked even more. Then Something like punches and kich were echoing in the I felt one of them get closer to me and bring me into a hug. I was confused but I never hugged back.

"It's ok Sakura, its me; Sasuke" he finally said. I raised a brow. I never knew that guys around here were like this. I returned the hug hesitantly. I wasn't very sure is I was doing the right thing but all I knew was that I wasn't going to be mean even thought I just met him but I don't want to seem like that kind of girl.

"Sasuke, that guy really scared me and so did you. Is everyone around here like that???" I asked with a little whimper in my tone.

"No, only us and kiba but kiba is a horny pervert. So If he ever does anything to you you can just tell me ok? I'll break his bones off if he does." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"Why are you guys protecting me? you just met me and you are treating me like you knew me from a long time ago" I said while staring at his eyes deeply like I was drawning in them by their beauty. I never felt an atraction this strong for a guy whom I just met. But I had to take control of myself.

"Well, over here we are known for being very social people and specialy the teens since most of the town is composed by elder people except your father and teens mayorly since most of the grandparents that live here bring their grandchildren since young ages and they grow up here and we know eachother. So we try to make the new villagers feel like home so they dont feel left out just because they are new and you are lucky im talking this much with you." he said as he let out a long deep sigh once again. I raised one pink eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean by that Sasuke?" I said finally breaking the hug. He looked at me in the eyes once again after my question

"Because I don't usually talk to new girls to make sure they dont turn into fangirls as soon as they get the sight of me." he said in a rather cold tone.

" But what if thety like you and they don't act like fangirls? just so u could talk to them and give them the chance they diserve?" I said as I tilted my head to the side.

"They never have a good intention with me, besides they only like me for my look not for whom I am. But, when i find a girl that does, I would be more than happy to spend every moment of m life with her" He said and I noticed that when he said that his eyes sparkled. I thought that the girl that got his heart was the luckiest one in the entire planet.

* * *

here u have ir ppl, ill write more if i get 5 revews

I do not own any Naruto characters or the manga

Sasuke: But she ownt he great idea for this story

Me: Thank yew Sasu-cakes

Sasuke: ///// Dont call me that in front of everyone!!!

Me: Sowy Sasuke it wasnt my intention T_T

Sasuke: -hugs her closely- Awww dont cry -kisses her forehead-

me: -melting- .///////////.

Sakura: hahaha this is sooo funny -takes a seat and eats popcorn- R&R READERS OR WE WONT GET ANY FARTHER WITH THE STORY!!


	2. Having fun after weirdness

Chapter 2

Having Some Fun After all that Weirdness

It was my second day here in Konoha. I was so exited since I was going to my first day of school. It felt a little odd since we didnt have an uniform. I skimmed through my closet and took out my outfit wich consisted of black skinny jeans, black plain converse and a long sleve black shirt. Yeah you could say I'm an Emo but I just like the color black thats all. After that i just tied my pink hair in a high ponytal and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth then headed down to the kitchen to make my father and me some breakfast. To my suprise, when I came to the kitchen I found a plate of food served on the table with a note next to it. My father had left me breakfast just in case I was late for school. I smiled to myself and ate calmly. Washing the dishes after I finished, I went over to the main door and grabbed my car keys and walking out to the garage and waved at my father who was helping the gardener with the lawn. Getting inside my car I headed out to the street towards my new school. At first I thought I was lost but then I saw a tall building that had the initials KHS in cursive and elegant letters. Entering the parking lot I turned off the engine and got out. I saw everyone staring at me and I emediatly wanted to run away. I knew my hair had an odd color but it wasnt that much of a big deal. But I never knew why were they staring at me but soon I found out the reason.

"Hello there Sakura" I heard a deep husky voice say from behind me. I turned my head around to only meet Sasukes face with a smirk in his lips. I just smiled since I didnt know what else to do at the moment.

"Hey Sasuke, you kinda gave me a little spook back there -laughs nervously- So wuts up?" I said managing to sound normal. I admit I was a little nervous to talk to Sasuke after what happened yesterday

_Flashback......_

_"Hey Sakura wanna join me and my friends to 'Friends Cafe?' " Naruto said interupting the conversation Sasuke and I were having. i saw Sasuke glare at Naruto but Naruto just ignored him wich I thik Sasuke a little more pissed at Naruto._

"_Sure Naruto. Id love to" I responded as i followed the two teenagers to the Cafe where the rest of their friends were but Sasuke held me back for a few minutes ant told Naruto to go ahead and so Naruto did and went over to sit witht he rest of the guys whom were seated with some unfamiliar girls._

_"Whats wrong Sasuke why are you and I holding back?" I asked curiously as I saw kiba walking out of the Cafe. Wow Sasuke actually wanted to wait till Kiba got out so i wouldnt feel uncomfortable. Thats very considerated of him. I looked at him again as he pulled me towards the small group on the table as they laughed at one of Narutos jokes. Then I felt someone trip me and I fell but I landed on something soft._

_"Oh my God Sasuke and Sakura are kissing!" As soon as I heard that I imediatly got up and said a quick 'sorry' and dashed out of the cafe and into my car quickly heading home._

_End Flashback....._

"Sakura...." I heard Sasuke Said and i looked at him only to see him lightly annoyed since I hadnt paid atention to what he had said.

"Sorry I was thinking about-" I began but I was cut off by him.

"Our kiss at the Cafe jesterday right?" He said with yet, anther smirk on his face as he noticed the very faint blush on my cheek and chuckled wich made me blush a little redder. I lowered my head in embarrasment. i felt him place his index finger on my ching lifting it so I was now looking at him.

"Hey its ok, it was just an accident" He said as he then hugged me. i was a little suprised by this but huged him back.

"Sasuke It may have been an accident but that was my first kiss and well....my first kiss means alot to me even if it was an accident" I said as I began to walk away and then saw him besides me. It didnt suprise me.

"Come on ill make it up to you. i heard thres this new club opening in town and me and the guys ar talking their dates there and since I dont have one you could come with me" Sasuke offered as I smiled and nodded signaling him that i would go.

"Great, then ill pick you up at your house at 7:00pm sharp ok?" He said a little excitement in his voice wich made me giggle a bit and nodded once more and smiled at him.

We entered the building and Sasuke showed me to my locker wich was next to his. I scaned my schedule and I had a few classes with Sasuke except math. He walked with me to homeroom and we sat together as I felt some of the girls in the room glaring at me from every corner. I nudged Sasuke on the elbow and he looked at me.

"Sasuke why are the girls glaring at me?" I asked in a low wisper that only Sasuke could hear.

"Because you are sitting with me and talking to me and you walked in with me. So they think that you are my girlfriend" He said as my eyes went wide with shock. I looked around and saw them intense their glare and I went back to talk with Sasuke.

"But Sasuke they dont even know me and they already think I'm your girlfriend? Come on what makes them think that?" I asked yet again, in a low wisper. Sasuke chuckled and leaned closer to me and wispered...

"Well the fact that you are the only single girl that I hang out with, you are the new girl and since Ive been talking to you ever since you got into the parking lot that makes them think we knew eachother form before, and yet again were wispering to eachother wich makes them think Im teling you romantic stuff" Sasuke explained s he backed away and smirked at me. I looked away staring now at my palms on the desk. Sure soon enough people started to fill up the room and the teacher came in 30 minutes late. After a half an hour lesson, the bell finnaly rand and my clases went through very calm. I had a few classes with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. I also got to meet their girlfriends Hinata, TenTen and Ino. We got along pretty well except for me and Ino whom were having a 'Pig' and 'Bilboardbrow' fights every now and then and now currently the bell rang signaling its lunch time.

"Hey Sakura, do you have any plans for tonight?" Ino asked as she stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Im going to the new club downtown with Sasuke and you guys" i answered as they all cheered and the girls hugged me.

"Thats sooo cool Sakura, Lets all got omy house later to go shopping for new outfits" Hinata said excited as we all nodded.

"Hinata, I think Ino's shopping sickness is rubbing on you, You have to spend less time with her" Sasuke said drinking his fruit punch(*****). Later we all went back to our clases and agreeded to meet after school to go to 'Friends Cafe' and chat there before the girls and I went shopping. As we entered we sat calmly in a group table in the next order: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru,Ino,Neji,TenTen, Sasuke and me. We each ordered a Frapuchino except Sasuke whom wispered his order to the waiters ear. It was really odd that hed do that. But I shrugged that off after a while as we began to talk and laughed at one of Narutos Twilight Imitation.

"Ok guy check this one out" Naruto said as he began to act girly.

"I sprinkled my boyfriend so he would be Edward" He said as we all laughed (**No offence to twilight lovers I also love it :D**)

The girl and I giot up and sayd out goodbyes and headed to the mall to buy out outfits for tonight.

"So what is your style Sakura?" Ino asked as we entered Hot Topic.

"Hehe leave it all in this store for accesoried" I said as I walked over to where the necklaces were and took out a black leather choker that had a small skull cross and then I took a gothic cross. I looked over at the girls and they smirked.

"Ohhh little Sakura wants to look sexy for Sasuke. lol those are gonna look great on you girl" Ino said playfully as I went to look for some earings and found a matching pair and headed over to the counter and paid for them and then we headed to the Room and over there we each bought a top. The heading to PacSun we each got there out bottoms an to finish it up they all went to JCPenny and got their shoes.(**Sorry ppl i dont kno many stores so I pu the ones I buy clothes from XD**)

We got out and got inside our cars and headed over to Hinata's house since she told us the guys were gonna be there soon to pick them up. I smiles to myelf as we all were done getting dressed.

Hinata had ligt white capris with a lavender tank top that had a whote dragon all the way around, and a pair on white sandals. her hair was in its normal short way and she only had clear lip glodd and lavender eyeshadow.

Ino had a pair of mini shorts and a gray shirt that had color full guitar desings, black 3 inch high heels, she let her hair down and had light blue eyeshadow with clear lip gloss also.

TenTen had long black skinny jeans with a black leather tank top and black converse, she had black eyeliner and clear lipgloss also.

And I was wearing a black minni skirk courtesy of Ino, a black, white and pink tube top (**Emo looking fyi :D**). For my suprise -not really- TenTen made me boy some high converse that reached 2 inches over my knee. hinata put some black and pink eyeshadow on me and light pink lip gloss and made me let my hair down. i decided to wear the accesories I bought earlier at Hot Topic and to top it up I had my bangs to the side making them cover half of my right blue eye and the other side was held in its place by a clup that had a skull with a pink bow on its head. We all looked great.

He heard a loud 'beep' downstairs and we fell down the stairs and then headed to the door. -Ino tripped on the stairs and made us fall dont ask why-. i had to admit the guys looked awsome.

Naruto had an orage shirt with a ramen bowl on it -how odd- light blue overwashed baggy jeans and orange converse-yet again, how odd-

Shikamaru has a green shirt tat said:'I'm not lazy, i just dont give a damn' with black jeans and plain black converse with his hair in his usual form.

Neji had a white T-shirt and light brown baggy jeans and black converse as well.

Sasuke had a navy blue shirt with long white sleves that adjusted to his muscles perfectly with black baggy jeans and black converse. I had to admit, even thought they were dressed up simply they all looked hot, specially Sasuke.

We Reached the club soon after and I was impressed. For a small town like this it was amazing to find a club like this this one. We entered with some VIP passes my dad got us for free -whom Im gonna kill after the part ends- and took a random table that also my father reserved for us.

"OMG Sakura i love ur dad, he got us in for free and also got us out own table! How did he get all of those?!?!" ino shreiked since the music was pumping loudlt through the club.

"Hes best friends witht he owner" I simply mouthed. I looked up at the Dj and he smiled at me. Ino noticed this and looked at me with a question look. I sighed and decided to just tell her.

" I kno the Dj, hes a cousin of mine" I explained and as if on cue, my dear mentionet cousin apeared on out table.

"Hello there my little pink haired fav cousin" He said as he smiled once again.

"Hello Daisuke, whats up?"

"Oh Nothing much i just wanted to know if you guys wanted to order some songs. People here never do."

"Oh me me me me me me me me me me me me me!" Naruto yelled waving his hands crazilly. We all laughed and Daisuke took out his notebook.

"Ok wich song do u guys want?" He asked ready to write.

"Well I want the song Shake It Like A Pom Pom!!" Naruto said.

"Why that Song Naruto?" Hinata asked staring at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well its a song I heard in this cool movie and I wanted to hear it since its a little pervy also hahaha- OWWWWW" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit him on the back of his head. Daisuke laughed and turned to ino whom had raised her hand.

"I want the song This Love by the Veronicas" Ino said as Daisuke nodded and wrote it on his notepad and looked at TenTen.

"I want whine up" She just simply said as Daisuke wrote it. Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads and he looked at em and smirked.

"U kno what i want dont u?" i said with a smirk plasted on my face.

"Yeah the usual from the parties at my house?" He asked and i nodded and finally he looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked bac at him.

"Everything I cant have" Sasuke just said. Naruto stared at him.

"Teme u actualy listen to Salsa music?!?!?!"

"Yes dobe i do"

"Well im gonna head back to the table and put these songs c ya l8er dudes" Daisuke said as he walked back to the platform on one of the walls in the club and put his headphones on and grabbed a Mic.

"Alright everyone the next tracks were special request from some of my friends!" Daisuke yelled as soon 'Shake It Like a Pom Pom began to play and then the Ino wanted to dance so We head to the middle of the dance floor and the 4 of us began to dance. ino and I were having a sexy dance-off while TenTen and Hinata went to the bar to get a drink along with Naruto and Neji. I moved my hands to the sides and went down all the way i could and so did Ino. ans then we did a few body rolls and dances back-to-back an some cat-calls were shouted at us and some whistles.

~*With Shikamaru and Sasuke*~

"Sasuke..."Shikamaru started as he didnt tear his gaxe off Ino.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sasuke said without looking away from Sakura.

"I'm gonna dance with Ino so those creeps dont dare put a hand on her u better go and dance with Sakura.

"Not a bad idea Nara hehe" Sasuke sais as he got up and headed over to Sakura.

~*With Sakura and Ino*~

Shikamaru took Ino to dance in some other part of the club so i just dance on my own since my song was playing. My song was Gimme More by BS. I used that song cuz I love the way you dance to it. Suddenly I felt one strong arm on my waist and pull me close to a strong and firm body. I turned my head around and Smiles to see Sasuke. He seemed a little embarrassed to dance so i just thought i could fix that. He saw me smirk and I placed one hand on the back of his neck and grinded against him. I saw him blush a little red but he responded back to the dance. I smirked again and slipped away from his grip and grinded with him front-to-fron as I went low low again and when i went up I grinded my whole body against his. I turned around and grinded my back against his chest and she slided his arms up and down my waist as i pleaced both of my arms around his neck as he then caresed one of his hands on m amr and the other one remained on my waist. I smirked at all this.

~*With the rest of the guys at the bar*~

"OMG guys just look at them they look like they are having sex with clothes!!!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I have to agre with Naruto, they do look like doing that" Hinata said staring at Sasuke and Sakura

" I told uchiah to just dance with her not to practically rape her" Shikamaru said with his eyes closed and leanning beck lazyly.

"Come on guys maybe those two are ment for eachother like me and shika." Ino said with a grin on her face

"Ino you and shikamaru are total oposent. i dont kno how u 2 are still together." TenTen Said as she leaned on Nejis shoulder.

"Hey shes troublesome but yet shes still the only girl I like and that likes me for whom I am and same for me to her" Shikamaru said wrapping an arm around Ino's waist.

"Yeah yeah but why are Sasuke and Sakura having sex with clothes on?" Naruto asked out fo the blue. Neji just wacked him ont he head

"Cuz Uchiha likes her. There now u kno it now stop asking and lets go back to our table" Neji said with an emotionless expresion on his face.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto,Hinata,TenTen and Ino scremed.

"Yeah, he has a thing for her and besides look at them, they dance pretty good together. For being the new girl Sakura is fitting in just fine." Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Well yeah. Hey Sasuke and Sakura dance salsa pretty good together."Naruto said as they watches Sasuke grab Sakuras hand and twirl her around again and as the song ended Sasuke took Sakura into his arms and hugged her close to him with their faces almost touching and Sakuras arms around his neck and he dropped her ust as the last beat sounded and then they both headed to the bar where their friends were.

* * *

**Wut will the guys say about this?**

**What will Sasuke and Sakura tell them?**

**Find out ont he next episode when things get twisted and very random!!!!**

**Sasuke: And I have to say the disclaimer now!**

**Sakura: No way Chiken-ass hea dits my turn!**

**Me: Guys just say it together in little panda outfits :d**

**Sasuke:...Just for u Darky-chan**

**Sakura: YAY! COSTUME!**

**Naruto: -jumps in wearing a ramen bown costume followed by Sasuke and Sakur ain panda costumes-**

**Naruto: Darky-chan doesnt own me or the manga or the characters! We beling to Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Sasuke: But she owns this cool idea for the story**

**Sakura: And she does own the tottaly awesoem laptop thatsa help her write this story!!**

**Me: Thank you my dears now get out of those hideous outfits and get back to ur thing at the Naruto show.**

**S,S&N: Okay Darky-chan! -they all leave-**

**Me: R&R PLL I WONT WRITE UNTILL I GET MORE REVEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


End file.
